The apparatus of this invention falls into the general field of heat generators and is most closely compared with the now common heat pump system. There is an increasing need for heat generators which can convert electricity to heat with increased efficiency.
The heat pump system utilizes three components, a compressor, an evaporator and a condenser. A key element of the heat pump is the evaporator which serves to absorb heat from a heat sump such as the outside air, well water, a swimming pool or the ground. This heat is later transferred to the area being warmed such as the interior of a house. The evaporator must, of necessity, be located remote from the unit providing heat to the interior of the house. The unit is sometimes installed in a window casing or in a wall such that access to the external heat source and the area to be warmed is provided. It is nearly impossible to make the heat pump portable.
In addition, the efficiency of a heat pump decreases rapidly with the temperature of the heat. For example, maximum efficiency is obtained when the heat sump source is in the 40.degree. to 50.degree. F. range. The efficiency may be about 2.5 but the efficiency drops rapidly as the sump temperature is lowered until it reaches about 0.85 when the heat source is at 0.degree. F. As a result, the heat pump is not practical in the winter of many climates.
An object of this invention is to provide a heat generator which does not draw heat from a heat sump.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heat generator which has all of the advantages of the heat pump but avoids the inefficiency and limitations of an evaporator external to the space being heated.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a heat generator which is fully portable.
A further object of this invention is to provide a heat generator with its operation and efficiency essentially independent of the outside environment and of the ambient temperature where the heat generator is located.
A specific object of this invention is to provide a heat generator with increased efficiency utilizing only an energy source to operate a compressor.
A specific object of this invention is to provide a heat generator which is clean and does not affect the environment in any way whatsoever.
A specific object of this invention is to provide a heat generator which may be easily controlled with a minimum of complexity since it is not dependant upon or affected by the outside environment or the ambient temperature.
Further objects will be apparent as the invention is further described in detail.